


All It Takes Is Mistletoe

by Huzzahitssarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzahitssarah/pseuds/Huzzahitssarah
Summary: Ron/Hermione - Now, just how would mistletoe make its way into the library?





	All It Takes Is Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for ladyecho for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange.   


* * *

There was something suspicious going on at number twelve Grimmauld Place. 

 

The first sighting was right at the front door, and I didn’t think much about it, with it being Christmas and all. It was normal. But then it started popping up in hallways, outside of bedroom doors, and in the study. There was even a big sprig right outside the larder.

 

That’s when it started getting a bit ridiculous.

 

I had my suspicions about who it was, but I didn’t want to say anything. He’s sensitive about his ideas, you know? And it was almost… sweet, in a way. But my resolve to be silent quickly faded when I happened to look up while washing my hair only to be confronted by another bright sprig of mistletoe.

 

Stomping all the way downstairs, I clutched my towel in one fist and the mistletoe in the other. I found him, of all places, sitting in the library. 

 

“What are you doing in here?” I snapped.

 

He looked up from his book, blinking as I dripped water onto his lap.

 

“I… well… aren’t I allowed in here?”

 

He looked so confused and innocent, and I couldn’t be mad at him. I turned to leave, the sprig still clutched in my fist, only to be confronted by another one right at the doorway of the library.

 

“Ron…” I said in my most even voice, “Why is there mistletoe in the library?”

 

He stuttered for a moment, and I turned around to face him again. He looked completely pitiful… and charming, and perfect.

 

I shook my head as a laugh escaped my throat. He looked confused for a moment, but stood anyway, dropping his book onto the chair.

 

“I just wanted to… it was… I didn’t mean,” he said as he looked down at his shoes. The tips of his ears were a bright shade of red, and I just wanted to kiss his embarrassment away… which seemed to be exactly what he wanted as well.

 

Walking back to him, I tipped my head back and smiled at him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

 

“Merry Christmas,” I said softly when he finally pulled away.

 

He looked at me for a moment before finally returning my smile and picking up his book.

 

“It didn’t even take any mistletoe… Harry owes me a sickle.”


End file.
